


(boom) there goes my heart

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: "You slipped on a patch of ice and I happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive" AU. Sorta.





	(boom) there goes my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12/12/2014.

 

College is where _new things happen_ , Alma had said. College is where you _meet new people_ , try _new things_ , Alma had also said. Yeah well, Kanda has been in college for a term and he’s still stuck with the said person, so, no, he doesn’t really believe his stupid best friend. Maybe it has more to do with that he’s antisocial and a wet blanket and a kill joy and would much rather spend his time in the gym than to show up at bar crawls. And it probably doesn’t help that he and Alma are course mates—it’s not like Kanda is going to expend extra effort to get to know other people since there is already one annoying leech to his arm. He hasn’t really noticed the other people around him, except for, he might grudgingly allow, this certain redhead who’s walking so _excruciating_ slow in front of him that he’s resisting the urge to throw a knife in the other’s back.

He doesn’t, because he doesn’t have a knife at the moment—and also he kind of maybe likes watching the flaming red hair (real or not, he’s curious) being swept by the cold winter wind. He doesn’t know who the guy is; it’s just, one day whilst walking across campus to get to another lecture theatre, he finds himself eyeing this redhead with an eyepatch (so weird) and checkered scarves who’s always been walking in front of him in the same route. It starts off as nothing major—Kanda judges the scarves, the fingerless gloves, the leather bands on the other’s wrists for close to two weeks, and then Alma noticed their considerably slow pace in the particular walk to a certain lecture theatre.

Needless to say it became a train wreck of his dignity.

“Yeah, you could _almost_ just reach out and grab that arse,” Alma whispers, and Kanda elbows him violently.

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking asshole,” he hisses, because it’s been once too many.

Alma snickers. “We’ve been trailing after him for three months,” the other replies blandly, though he is careful to keep his voice low. “Even _I_ can recognise his back anywhere by now. If you’re going to be pathetic, don’t drag me into it.”

“We have to walk this way to class, you dumbass.”

“We also don’t have to be late for class every single time because lover boy walks so _fucking slow_ ,” Alma retorts. “Don’t even bother with the whole denial thing, okay, that was so three months ago. Literally.”

“Just shut the hell up.”

“Just touch his arse, man. It’s way more exciting than your creepy stalking.”

“I said shut up.”

“I bet you’ve secretly thought of that,” Alma smirks. “You’re blushing. Oh fuck, you’re really blushing—“

It may be true, but Kanda is pretty sure most of the red from his face is more about anger and a testament to someone who is going to _die_. Alma grins and dodges the predictable kick that gets aimed his way.

“Come back here, you fucking coward!”

“Who’s the coward, you hypocrite loser!”

But of course all that (friendly) banter is bound to attract the attention of the people around them, namely the certain redhead walking in front of them. Lavi cocks his head backwards at the sudden shouting, curious. He sees two Asians trying to tackle each other for some amusing reason and accidentally steps on an ice slated portion of the pavement.

_“_ Woah— _shit—“_

One of his foot skids forward and he curses, squeezing his eye closed for the inevitable painful landing on the cold ground, but seconds pass and it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels like he’s being held very warmly from the back. Confused, he opens his eye and stares up some long bangs looming over him. He hasn’t ever seen eyes so piercing nor in such a deep shade of navy on an Asian, and an incredibly attractive one to boot—flawless skin, flawless symmetry…

 “….Hi,” he breathes, dazed.

Those eyes scan him for a moment before they blink, and suddenly Lavi hits the ice cold floor.

“Oww,” he winces, slowly groping around to push himself up. “Why did you drop me?” he frowns, incredulous.

“You’re heavy,” is the short reply he gets from the other, who has stood up and turned away hastily.

“Wait, wait—!” Lavi scrambles to get himself up, approaching the other. “I, uh, thanks. For catching me.”

The long haired Asian steps back and refuses to meet his gaze, which is kind of cute. “I wasn’t—“ the other starts.

“You’re pretty strong, for a girl,” he continues, smiling. “Let me buy you a drink. Or dinner, if you don’t mind?”

There is a very long pause and Lavi mentally panics that he’s said something wrong. Maybe the other was offended about the ‘for a girl’ remark? Was that sexist? Maybe. Probably. Shit. Before he can apologise for it, though, the other Asian who is standing nearby bursts into loud laughter, and Lavi feels more bewildered than anything.

“Oh my fucking god,” Alma gasps, shaking so hard from laughter. “I’m sorry, Yuu, I really am but oh my god—“

Kanda grinds his teeth at the stupid asshole he calls his best friend who’s literally dying from laughter and tightens his fist, trying not to let on about how fucking _humiliated_ he feels. So what if he’s androgynous, so what if he gets mistaken for a girl about like twenty times a day, so fucking what if the only person he wanted to like was also a complete bullshit asshole— _fuck his life_.

He raises his gaze in challenge, glaring at the redhead. “I’m not a fucking girl,” he growls out, dark.

Lavi’s eye widens in realisation, along with the obvious flicker of gaze to the (non-existent) chest. “Oh. _Oh_. Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s just, you’re incredibly beautiful, I just assumed—“

Alma laughs even harder and Kanda has no will to stay in the vicinity any longer. This is the reason why he _hates_ being called ‘beautiful’ or any variation of it—pretty, gorgeous, cute; stupid idiots with stupid preconceived notions. Fucking dicks.

Kanda intends to storm away, but the redhead catches him by the arm in alarm.

“Wait! What’s your name?”

“None of your fucking business,” he snarls.

“Are you still angry? I said I’m sorry!”

“So fucking what?” Kanda snorts. “Leave me alone, asshole.”

Kanda clucks his tongue in disdain but the redhead refuses to let him go.

“I mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Save it for someone who cares!”

“But you obviously care!”

“Like hell I do!”

“Then why are you so upset?!”

“I’m not fucking _upset_ , you’re being fucking annoying!” Kanda snarls, and Alma actually comes to physically restrain him before he lashes out.

“Woah, woah, Yuu. Chill. Don’t punch the guy, okay?”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kanda huffs, shrugging both Alma’s hold and the grip on his arm off him.

Lavi eyes him carefully as they wallow in the resultant silence. “Why are you so angry?” he asks cautiously. “It was an honest mistake.”

“How the fuck do I look like a damn female?” Kanda glares, jabbing a finger towards his face.

Lavi opens his mouth. “Uh—“

There are a lot of things he could say to that, but because of the dark desire of murder lurking underneath the other’s expression, he shifts his glance to the other person standing with them for help.

“Hey, don’t look at me bro, there is no correct answer to that.”

“Alma, shut the fuck up,” Kanda hisses.

“It’s not a bad thing—“ Lavi begins, but swallows the rest of the sentence when he feels the murder intent become tangible. “Look,” he sighs, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted—want to thank you for saving me from a concussion, though my ass did hurt in the end. And,” he wets his lips nervously. “If you don’t mind…I still want to treat you to dinner sometime.”

Alma stares, because there isn’t anyone possibly crazy enough to do that after a shouting argument, but hey, miracles do happen.

“…No,” Kanda states flatly, and turns on his heel.

Or apparently not, Alma blinks, watching his best friend storm off without him. Personally he doesn’t _get it_ —Kanda has been crushing on this guy for like, _three months_ , and their accidental interaction before had to be a spiritual intervention because Kanda was most definitely never going to make the first move but when the opportunity finally comes up the answer is a _no_? What the actual fuck?

“What the—Yuu!” he calls, but Kanda is fast disappearing into the crowd several feet away. “God, what an idiot,” he mutters under his breath.

He glances towards the redhead who’s watching the figure in the distance with a flabbergasted and disappointed expression.

“Alma,” he starts, holding out his hand.

The redhead blinks and takes it. “Lavi.”

“He actually likes you, he just has really weird ways of expressing his affections,” Alma says.

Lavi shakes his head. “Nah, it’s okay. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have assumed too quickly.”

“Huh,” Alma cocks his head for a moment of thought before he slings his backpack to the front and rips off a piece of paper from one of his notes and digs for a pen to scrawl an address on it. “You know what? Yuu will meet you at this restaurant tonight at seven,” he presses the paper to the other’s chest.

“I don’t think that’s—“

“I just need to know one thing,” Alma talks over him with narrowed eyes. “Do you just want to fuck him or do you actually want to get to know him?”

“What?”

“Granted, Yuu is prickly and he’s weird and antisocial but that’s because everyone doesn’t see past his face. So, are you willing to have dinner and not sex with him? Because he’s a virgin, but don’t tell him I told you.”

“I—I…I was really thinking of just dinner,” Lavi manages.

“Good,” Alma nods. “Because if you weren’t I’d hunt you down and kill you. I still will, if you try something stupid tonight. With that in mind, be there on time, Yuu hates tardiness.”

“Okay, but—“

“No matter how Yuu acts, just remember he’s been crushing on you for three months,” he grins. “Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat but I’m late for class,” he pats the redhead on the back, quickly heading off. “Don’t disappoint me, Red!”

“But—“

Lavi sighs when he’s left alone, and sighs again at the slip of paper in his hand. _Yuu_ , was it? What a pretty name, he thinks absentmindedly, and then pauses. He’s not going to mention that during dinner. He needs to write that down, just in case.


End file.
